Recently, organic electronics devices have drawn increasing attention. As a feature thereof, the devices have flexible structures, capable of realizing area enlargement, further enabling a cheap and high speed printing method in electronics device manufacturing processes. Examples of representative devices include a liquid crystal device, an organic solar cell device, an organic photoelectric conversion device, an organic EL device and an organic transistor device. The liquid crystal, in which a liquid crystal device is used, has built a global industry as a flat panel display. The organic EL device is expected as a main target as being used continuously in a next generation display. The organic EL device is applied particularly to displays of mobile phones to TV sets and the like, and continuously developed with a view toward further higher functions. Research and development have been made on other devices, e.g., organic solar battery devices with a view toward organic solar batteries serving as a low-cost energy source, and e.g., organic transistor devices toward flexible displays and inexpensive ICs.
To develop these organic electronics devices, it is very important to develop materials constituting the devices. For this, various materials have been studied in individual fields; however, they have not exhibited sufficient performances. Even now, development of materials useful for various devices has been aggressively made.
Of them, a triphenylene derivative has been developed in various ways as materials for organic electronics. For example, among the applications put in practical use is an optical compensation film for enlarging the view angle of a liquid crystal display. Other than this, studies have been made on a charge transport material and a host material for an organic EL material and a semiconductor layer of an organic transistor (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
On the other hand, a benzotrithiophene derivative obtained by replacing the phenyl moiety of triphenylene with thiophene has been synthesized; however, the number of types of derivatives is extremely low and application development thereof has not yet been made at present (Non Patent Documents 1 and 2).